Macie in Underland
by CrystalEarth
Summary: Meet Macie Kingsleigh, Alice's nine year old daughter, who returned with her mother from China. Much like her mother Macie is able to believe in the impossible and that is what helps her most of all on her adventures in Underland.
1. After Ten Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any characters in the chapter except Macie.

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to London

Alice stared at the night sky and sighed. It had been ten years since she had left London and now she was finally heading home. She would have been lying if she said that she wasn't a bit nervous about going home, who wouldn't be if-

"Mommy?"

Alice turned to her bedroom door and saw a small nine year old girl standing there. Alice frowned slightly and then held her arms out to the girl. The girl rushed into them and Alice rubbed a soothing hand down the girls back and whispered "Macie, love, what's wrong?"

Macie curled up in her mother's arms and whispered "what if Grandma, Aunt Margret, and Uncle Lowell don't like me?"

Alice sighed "Macie, darling, they will adore you." And Alice knew it was the truth.

Macie was a small girl she was only three feet and eight inches tall, but she was the most loving girl on the planet. Alice constantly told everybody she knew, that she didn't understand how her daughter was so small and yet had such a big heart.

Macie was pretty as well, her blond curly hair went down an inch or two past her shoulders and her vibrant green eyes made it impossible to lie to her.

Alice knew that it was impossible for someone to not love Macie if they spent a few minutes with her. Alice was convinced that Macie could even have made the Red Queen love her.

Macie looked up at her mother and nodded, and then she asked "will you tell me a story?"

Alice smiled lovingly at her daughter. "What would you like to hear about?" As if Alice had to ask.

"Underland?" Macie pleaded. Alice smiled again and kissed her daughters forehead before saying "Of course."

Macie loved the stories of Underland and asked to listen to them most nights.

Alice helped Macie under the covers of Alice's bed and Alice crawled in next to her and asked "which story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Hatter's Execution!"

Alice couldn't hold back the sad smile on her face. Macie loved the stories about Hatter and his tea friends. Macie liked the stories about the Hatter the most though, Alice never asked her daughter why, she was afraid of the answer.

So Alice began to tell her daughter the story that she had told a thousand times, and half way through the story, Macie was asleep.

* * *

Macie was staring over the railing of the ship in awe; she looked around wondering which of the people waiting on the docks were her Grandma, Aunt Margret, and Uncle Lowell.

Alice smiled at her exuberant daughter and then said "Come on love, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Macie turned to her mother and nodded, and then they both got off the ship. They approached four people, an old male and female, and a young male and female. Macie instinctively reached a hand to Alice. Alice took her daughters hand and whispered "They will love you sweetheart."

The older man approached them first and said "Welcome home Alice, how was the adventure of China?"

Alice smiled back at him "An adventure that kept me on my toes Lord Ascot."

Lord Ascot then turned to Macie, "And this must be Macie?"

He said it as both a statement and a question, a statement to Alice and a question to Macie. Macie looked up at her mother, and was given a nod of approval.

Macie turned to look up at Lord Ascot and gave a nod and said in a shy voice "Yes, Lord Ascot"

Lord Ascot nodded and then turned back to Alice, "We are planning on having a celebration party tomorrow evening at my estate. I do hope you and your daughter will be attending?"

Alice nodded and said "Of course" Lord Ascot smiled at both of them and then left.

Alice then looked to the other three figures that had gathered and approached the older woman first hugging her, "It is good to see you again mother."

Introductions were made and as Alice had said, Macie was adored. Lowell had even had a chocolate bar to give to Macie and Alice knew that Macie was going to be spoiled by her uncle.

Macie rode in a carriage with Helen and Lowell while Alice and Margret rode in another carriage, Margret told Alice that she and Lowell had been having a hard time with their marriage but they had decided that they would stay together but Lowell had to help make it work. Lowell cared enough about Margret to try to make it work and things had been looking much better between them since they had a son, James, about six years previous, Lowell wanted to be a good father and be there for James.

"Tell me about Macie," Margret suddenly said "Who is her father?"

Alice sighed "Margret, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Margret let the subject go.

When Alice and Margret got out of the carriage at the Manchester estate they found Helen smiling at the figures of Lowell and Macie.

Lowell had Macie up on his back and was saying, "Of course you can have more chocolate, you can have anything you want princess," Lowell then saw Alice and amended "with your mothers permission."

Alice smiled at Lowell and Macie, Lowell had certainly changed for the better and, like Alice knew he would, adored Macie already, and Macie wouldn't be this friendly to Lowell if he wasn't a good person, Macie always knew who to trust and who not to.

"We'll see," Alice said, knowing full well that she would say yes to whatever else Macie wanted anyway. "But for now just one more chocolate bar Macie, I know how you get when you have too much sugar." Macie beamed and nodded.

As Macie and Lowell went inside ahead of the other three women Margret said "Lowell loves James, but I think he always wanted a daughter. He is a loving father and cares about children very much, he is very insistent on being there for James; much like father was for us."

Alice nodded, Lowell already loved Macie and that was understandable, Macie was too adorable for anyone not to love.

Margret and Helen also loved Macie and smiled at her often as the day progressed. Macie spent some time with James as well and played games with him while the adults talked about adult things like politics and business.

Later Alice and Macie were on their way home by carriage with Helen and Macie fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Helen stated at Macie and smiled softly, the young girl reminded her much of Alice and Charles.

Alice tucked Macie in bed with her when they got home and fell asleep, both of them dreaming about Underland.

* * *

Okay so this is a story that I've had in the back of my head ever since I first went and saw the new Alice in Wonderland movie. I hope you all liked the first chapter because there will be more to come and soon. Also I do know that Lowell is a little ooc from the way the movie portrayed him but I wanted to give him a second chance, so to speak.

Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. The Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Macie everything else... well I don't know entirely who they belong to anymore but it sure as heck aint me!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rabbit Hole

Macie was wearing a light pink dress and white boots, (A.N. the style is the same as the first dress Alice wore in the movie, only the color is different.) as she and her mother made their way to the Ascot's for the Celebration party. The dress had been bought by Lowell who was already spoiling his niece. Helen had picked out the dress and Macie looked like a little princess, all she was missing was a tiara.

Alice smiled gently at her daughter and then took the pink pendant necklace that she had bought for her daughter and clipped it around Macie's neck before smoothing Macie's hair out of her face. Macie stared up at her mother with love and adoration in her eyes.

"Mommy?"

Alice looked into Macie's eyes and smiled gently "Yes love?"

Macie bit her lip and then finally asked "Must we go?"

Alice had to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst out of her, Macie sounded just like Alice had ten years before.

"Yes darling, we must go"

Macie nodded and then looked out the window. Macie never liked social events and tried to avoid them as much as possible, she didn't like it when people came up to her and asked her questions about her father.

As it turned out Macie had little to worry about because, much to her delight, she was barely noticed. It wasn't long before Macie snuck away to explore the area and then she saw something that made her do a double take.

No, she had seen it right the first time; it was defiantly a white rabbit in a waist coat.

Being the curious little girl that she always was, she followed the rabbit and found herself facing a rabbit hole that was big but not big enough for her to see right away, she tripped and fell into the hole.

Macie screamed as she fell down and ducked to avoid getting hit a few times by several different objects, finally she fell through a ceiling and she sat up… on the ceiling.

Macie fell to the floor and muttered "owwwwww." (A.N. I loved that scene from the movie and I couldn't resist putting it in this story)

As Macie stood up she looked at all the doors that surrounded her and muttered to herself "I must have hit my head on the way down." Then Macie walked over to a door and tried opening it. When it wouldn't budge she thought about the stories her mother had told her about Underland and then she walked over to the table that was now sitting in the middle of the room and saw a key and a bottle.

Knowing what the bottle would do she grabbed the key and held onto it while she grabbed the bottle and drank it. Macie coughed and gasped, it tasted horrid! Macie looked around the room as it seemed to get bigger and thought to herself _'Well, I'm defiantly in Underland.'_

When she was done shrinking Macie crawled out from the dress and was now dressed in a smaller pink dress. (A.N. think of the third dress that Alice wore in the movie, the one that Hatter made, that design just pink)

Macie, still holding onto the key, unlocked the small door that was the smallest there and opened it before walking out into a garden and looking up at a cloudy sky.

* * *

Alice was searching around franticly for Macie. Macie had gone missing and Alice had a horrifying suspicion that she knew exactly where Macie was.

Alice knew that she should have told Macie the truth about her father, and about Underland, but how could she tell her daughter that her father was a character in the bedtime stories that Alice told her?

Alice went to the tree that had the rabbit hole at the base of it and she looked all around until she found the little vial that was three-fourths filled with a thick purple liquid, the blood of the Jabberwocky. Alice opened it and drank a swallow willing herself to go back to Underland and find her daughter.

Alice felt herself falling and then she felt herself land on soft ground. When Alice looked up she found herself standing in front of the White Queen's palace at Marmoreal. Alice raced inside and no one stopped her, she was grateful for that because if people had stopped her it would take her longer to find Macie.

Alice ran into the throne room and found the white queen, McTwisp, Dodo, the Tweedles, Chessur, Mallymkun, the March Hare, and Hatter all in the room. They all turned and when they saw Alice they smiled until they saw the panicky expression on her face.

"Alice dear," the white queen approached Alice with a look of concern on her face "what is wrong?"

Alice took a deep breath and said to the queen "Your majesty, I need help; I believe my daughter fell down into Underland and is lost."

Hatter looked a little sad by what Alice had said, while McTwisp, Dodo, the Tweedles, Chessur, Mallymkun, and March Hare all looked surprised.

The queen, however, looked at Alice with a look of curiosity while she called "Bayard!" the blood hound came in and the queen turned to him "I need you, Bielle and your children to help us find Alice's daughter-"

"Macie," Alice supplied "her name is Macie. She has blond hair and bright green eyes and she is nine years old"

Bayard nodded and went to get his wife and children.

The queen looked to the others in the room "Mallymkun, Chessur, and Thackery will go with Bielle and will search the Mushroom Garden. Tarrant, Alice and I will go to the Lotus Forest with Bayard. McTwisp, Dodo, and the Tweedles will go with one of the other blood hounds to Crims while the rest of the bloodhounds will search Marmoreal and will call out when one of the groups comes back. Alice, you said she has blond hair and green eyes?" Alice nodded. "If you find her bring her here immediately because it looks like it is going to rain soon and if she gets caught in it she'll probably get sick." Alice looked out a window and saw a dark cloudy sky, everybody nodded and then split up into their groups

Thirty minutes later Alice, Hatter and the Queen were on their way to the Lotus Forest and the Hatter asked in a slightly sad voice "Your daughter?"

Alice turned to the Hatter and said "Hatter, when we find her I'll explain everything."

Hatter wanted to know then, but guessed that Alice was to hysteric to explain properly.

* * *

Macie had walked further into the garden. It was cold out and Macie was rubbing her arms to keep herself warm but then the rain came and Macie looked around until she found a decent mushroom to sit under until the rain passed. But Macie was already soaking wet and cold as ice; so she laid down on the ground underneath the mushroom and fell asleep.

* * *

Chessur decided to take a human form to find Alice's daughter, he chose a form where he looked like a young man of about eighteen with an oval shaped face, and strait short black hair. His eyes remained the same round blue cat eyes that they always were no matter what form he took.

The March Hair and Mallymkun were as curious as he was to meet the daughter of Alice and hurried off to the Mushroom Garden to find her with Bielle. They looked all around for nearly an hour after they got there, looking under leaves and mushrooms and inside logs when suddenly "Chess! Thackery! I think we found her!"

Mallymkun was standing near a mushroom with Bielle and under the mushroom was a very small blond girl who was fast asleep. Chessur knew that Mallymkun was right and that they had found her. Chessur picked the girl up very carefully, fitting her into one palm and holding his other hand over her body so she would not get hit by anymore rain. They all took off for Marmoreal and had the alarm sounded when they got there.

* * *

Okay, Yes the Hatter is Macie's father, I think i did a bad job of pointing that out in this chapter but oh well.

this fic is going to be divided between Alice and Macie because this is Macie's first time in Underland but the major paring is Alice and Hatter

I have already started chapter three so no worries it will be done hopefully before the end of tomorrow if not sooner but at the latest it will be out by Thursday.


	3. Alice Explains

Disclaimer: I really hate disclaimers, you have to put them up in every chapter!... *sigh* oh well, i do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters from it, i only own Macie.

* * *

Chapter 3: Alice Explains

When everyone got back to Marmoreal everyone except Hatter and Alice went to see Macie, they wanted to see the daughter of the woman who had freed them all from the red queens oppression.

Hatter waited for Alice to explain and Alice sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands. After Alice took a few deep breaths she said slowly

"When I left Underland, I couldn't have known that I was pregnant, I didn't even find out until I got to China. I knew immediately that she was yours Hatter, she is your daughter."

Hatter then walked toward Alice and lifted her chin so that her chocolate brown eyes met his bright green ones. "Why did you stay away so long then?" he was not angry, he was only confused.

"Macie heard about Underland while she grew up but, Hatter, she was born in my world and she does, in a way, belong there, she has lived in that world for nine years, I was going to tell her everything when she turned eighteen, when she was able to decide what she wanted to do, I planned to bring her here on her eighteenth birthday too,

"I planned on coming back here to stay when I was sure that Macie would either come with me or would be fine without me." Alice swallowed and then said "she doesn't know you're her father, I've told her stories about you, but I never told her that you were her father."

Hatter nodded and smiled at Alice. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice burst out laughing and the tears came with it. All the stress from losing Macie, finding her in Underland, and having only just gotten back to London the day before. She was exhausted.

"Alice," the white queen had come into the room and upon seeing the tears on Alice's cheeks said. "Alice dear, you should get some rest." Alice tried to protest but the white queen said "Alice please get some rest, Chessur and Mallymkun are taking care of little Macie and she is now back to her original size, we gave her a small bit of Upelkuchen, so get some sleep."

Alice consented and Hatter took her to a small room with a bed on it and told her to lie down and rest.

* * *

Macie felt a cool cloth being pressed against her burning forehead as she came around, she did not open her eyes however. She was certain that she had been outside when she fell asleep so why would she be in a nice warm bed with someone pressing a cool cloth to her forehead?

Finally Macie opened her eyes and found herself in a bright white room, she closed her eyes immediately and moaned in protest at the brightness.

"So the sleeper finally awakes." A voice said. The voice was male, warm, and soft like a cats purr but there was no mistaking the amusement in it.

Macie muttered "Too bright…"

A chuckle.

After a moment of silence Macie opened her eyes again and found herself staring at a young man, about eighteen years old, with strait black hair and dark blue cat eyes.

Remembering that she was supposed to still be in Underland she asked "Where am I?"

The young man smiled down at her "You're in the white queens castle."

Macie nodded slightly and the young man, who had been pressing the cool cloth to her forehead, removed the cloth and dipped part of it into a small bowl, that was sitting on a bedside table, with ice water in it, when he pulled it out he rang out the water and pressed it back to Macie's forehead.

Macie said sleepily "Your Chessur aren't you?"

The man grinned slightly "How did you guess?"

Macie closed her eyes and answered in a sleepy voice "Your eyes."

She could almost see Chessur smiling when he said "Get some more sleep Macie."

Macie, with her eyes already closed, felt herself drift back to sleep.

* * *

Chessur smiled at the now sleeping girl and kept pressing the cool cloth to her head. She was intelligent and thoughtful, and had some of Alice's spark in her.

Mallymkun came in with the queen who asked, "Did she wake?"

Chessur nodded "but only for a moment, she's still exhausted."

The queen smiled "I'm not surprised, she was out in the rain for, who knows how long and got soaking wet." The queen then said that Alice was asleep and that Hatter would be watching over her.

"You didn't tell her of the new threat against Underland?" Chessur asked, knowing the answer.

The queen shook her head "She is in no condition to put worry on her."

Chessur nodded and the queen, after taking one last look at the sleeping Macie, left the room.

Mallymkun climbed onto the bedside table and stared at Chessur, finally she asked "Do you think Hatter was wrong? About Alice being _the one_?"

Chessur, paused his movements and then said slowly "Tarrant is not the only one who thought Alice was the one, and her slaying the Jabberwocky makes it all the more possible that she could-"

Mallymkun cut him off, "But _you_ don't believe that _Alice is the one_… do you?"

Chessur sighed, "Mally, do _you_ believe that Alice is the one?"

Mallymkun sat down on the table and crossed her legs, after a few minutes she sighed "No, Alice is a lot of things, but she doesn't believe in herself enough, it took forever to convince her that she could slay the Jabberwocky. She _could be_ the one, but I don't think she's_ meant to be_."

Chessur nodded and Mallymkun asked "Do you think that Macie is the one?"

Chessur closed his eyes for a moment before replying "Yes, I think she is, in fact," Chessur stared at the sleeping Macie's face and remembered her bright green eyes, Hatters eyes, "I'm _absolutely positive_ that she's the one of the prophecy."

* * *

Okay, I hope that cleared up what Alice's plan was. I'm also hoping that you don't think its as cheesy of a chapter as I think it is.

I know a few of people like this story so I'm hoping I can get a few reviews this time? please and thank you.

if anything was unclear in this chapter (aside from the obvious "What on earth were Chessur and Mallymkun talking about?!") please let me know and I'll clear it up in the next chapter which I will have most of tomorrow to work on (and hopefully finish.)


	4. Witch of Underland

Disclaimer: If you recognize it (or them) then its not mine, i don't know who's it is, but its not mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Witch of Underland

After Alice had woken up the next day, and made sure that Macie was okay she went to the throne room with the white queen, surprised to find it vacant.

"Alice, there is something I must tell you." The white queen began, "Alice, Underland is in danger."

Alice raised an eyebrow at the queen and said in a slightly amused voice "Jabberwocky infestation?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation the white queen smiled "I wish it were that simple." She admitted. She had a chair brought in and had it put near her throne. Alice sat in the chair after the white queen sat in her throne.

"There is an evil witch in Underland, the black witch" the white queen said "she is my cousin, and she believes that she has a right to the crown, she had left to live in the world above, we do not know why she did, but now that she has returned, she does intend to fight me for the crown."

"So this is going to be another champion vs. champion fight?" Alice asked. The white queen shook her head.

"No this is going to be a full out war. She wants the crown and if she wins she will have the right to rule Underland. But she is evil, whatever the reason that she wants to rule Underland; it is not a good one." The way that the white queen said that last sentence made Alice positive that she was absolutely right, and that this adventure in Underland, would not be any more pleasant than the last.

* * *

Mallymkun got up and said that she should go and help the queen with strategies against the black witch.

Only minutes after Mallymkun had left Macie woke up and, without opening her eyes, asked in an scratchy voice "have you left my side at all since I last woke up?" she wasn't asking it to be rude she was just asking a question to start conversation.

Chessur grinned slightly and said "Somebody had to take care of you."

Macie smiled and then she said "My mom told me many stories of you and Hatter. They were the only stories about Underland that I really liked." After she paused for a moment she asked "Did I get sick?"

Chessur nodded "you were out in the rain and you were soaking wet when we found you."

Macie groaned "Congratulations Macie, not only did you manage to fall down a rabbit hole, you also got sick!"

Macie sighed and then stretched her arms before asking "Is it okay for me to get up and move around?" Chessur smiled and nodded. Macie stood up and stretched a little more before she looked around her. She was no longer wearing the thin pink frilly dress; instead she was wearing a loose white gown that was loose on her body and yet kept her warm.

Macie turned to Chessur and asked "Would you mind showing me around?"

* * *

Chessur had morphed back into a cat before long, mainly because Macie knew that he wasn't human and wanted to see his natural form. (though she might have been able to do without his sudden disappearance and reappearance behind her.) Chessur had shown Macie around the inside of the castle but he had saved the gardens for last. Macie had been spellbound.

Eventually Chessur and Macie had to go back in and when they did Macie was immediately hugged by her mother.

"Hi Mom!" Macie laughed. Alice kissed Macie's forehead a few times then after a short pause kissed it one last time for good measure.

"Macie I'm so glad, are you feeling well sweetie? Do you have a fever? Are you feeling faint? Are-"

"MOM!" Macie cut her mother off before she could go blue in the face. "Breath."

Hatter, who had been with Alice when they saw Macie and Chessur come in from outside, chuckled slightly. Chessur turned to Hatter and raised an eyebrow.

Alice hugged Macie again and said "I was so worried when you went missing."

Macie kissed her mother's cheek, "Sorry mother, I didn't mean to trip down the rabbit hole but, you know me, I'm klutzy."

Alice laughed and said "Yes, I know all too well."

Macie looked over at where Hatter was standing and Alice looked over and then made introductions "Macie, this is Hatter. Hatter, this is my little Macie."

Macie curtsied as her mother had taught her, "how do you do sir?"

* * *

A week came and went before either Macie or Alice knew it; Alice had been working with the queen trying to find a way to defeat the black witch. Macie had been spending time with Chessur, she liked his company and her mother wanted her with someone at all times, her choices had been Chessur or the Tweedles, (she had quickly said Chessur, all the happier to avoid the Tweedles and their confusing way of talking.)

One day Chessur asked Macie a question, one that Macie had never expected.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Macie looked up, startled, at Chessur from the game of chess they had been playing. "Sorry Chess what was that?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Macie frowned, she had heard Hatter ask her mother that a few times, she had thought it was a sign of madness but she couldn't help trying to solve the riddle and she had come up with an answer.

"They both produce very flat notes."

* * *

The black witch was pacing in the throne room of the red queens castle, the castle that had remained vacant when the red queen lost power. The black witch, Melaina, scoffed at the thought of her red headed cousin, Iracebeth had been a fool who wanted power and love, and had never seen that people only loved her out of fear for her. Mirana, on the other hand, was a woman who truly cared about her people but hated the sight of bloodshed. Melaina smiled cruelly, her cousins were exact opposites, and she was the opposite of both of them.

Melaina loved the fear that people had of her, she didn't want someone to love her, love was an emotion that distracted a person and made them turn soft, and Mirana was proof of that. She also loved power, Melaina held her hand out in front of her and a small ball of fire came to life above her palm and she smiled, she had all the power and command over her magic that she could ever have wanted.

Melaina walked to a mirror and looked in it, she saw a young woman, about twenty six years of age, with long curly black hair that fell to her waist, a small heart shaped face, skin so pale that she looked like she was nearly dead, and piercing coal black eyes. Melaina couldn't deny that she was beautiful, nor could she deny that her cousin, Mirana, was beautiful. Their mothers had been sisters and the beauty that she and Mirana had was from them, Iracebeth had inherited her father's looks.

Melaina turned away from the mirror frowning. Mirana was a powerful woman but it had been no surprise to Melaina when she heard about Iracebeth taking the crown. Mirana had taken that foolish vow to never harm any living creature. Melaina had laughed at her cousins' foolishness at the time, but now…

Melaina snarled and formed a fireball in her hand and threw it across the room against the wall leaving a scorch mark there, HOW had MIRANA taken back the throne so easily?! How?!

But of course, Melaina knew how Mirana had done it, _Alice._ That's how.

_Alice_ had slain the Jabberwocky, _Alice _had stolen the vorpal sword, and _Alice_ had escaped from the red queen on the Bandersnatch.

Melaina snarled in fury again, then took a deep breath. As long as Alice didn't find the lily blade then she, Melaina, was unstoppable.

* * *

AN: alright, sorry about the wait, I got a little bit of writers block and got stuck. i think this chapter might have been a little bad but its definitely not my worst! :D

just to make sure your all clear on who is who,

Iracebeth: the red queen

Mirana: the white queen

Melaina: the black witch


	5. The Lily Blade

Disclaimer: Once more with feeling!! I OWN NOTHING!! except Macie, the black witch, Frederick, and Kika

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lily Blade

Chessur smiled widely at Macie's answer. Then he asked slowly "Macie, how much of what is going on do you understand?"

Macie raised an eyebrow at Chessur and then said "a woman is going to bring a full out war on Underland because she wants to rule. She is the queen's cousin, she's a witch, and my mother has to defeat her."

Chessur closed his eyes for a second and then opened them staring Macie strait in the eye. "it's not Alice who has to defeat the black witch. Its you."

Macie blinked once, twice, three times, four times, and then she said real slowly, "Okay…"

Chessur rolled his eyes and then said "there is a prophecy (A.N. this prophecy is probably very cheesy, I'm great with stories... pomes and prophecies not so much…)

_She comes, she who will rise and make Underland peaceful forevermore_

_She comes, she who lived above and was born to soar_

_She comes, she who knows about below and all it's galore _

_She comes, she who belongs to both above and below forevermore_

_She protects those who will serve her_

_She swears to protect the land that will belong to her_

_She promises a better life for all_

_She will answer her peoples call_

_The Princess will take the lily blade_

_And will fight the witch with the sword of the glade_

And then at the end of the prophecy there is a question, 'why is a raven like a writing desk.' It's supposed to be a clue to finding the lily blade"

Macie was now staring open mouthed at the floating cat in front of her, after a moment Macie closed her mouth and asked slowly "And you think _I'm_ the one from the prophacy?"

Chessur nodded. "You would fit the prophecy perfectly"

Macie looked thoughtful for a moment before moving her pawn to check mate Chessur's king. After another moment Macie asked "what is the lily blade?" At the same time when, across the palace, her mother asked the white queen the same question.

* * *

The white queen sighed, "It is a blade forged by my mother and Aunt, a blade that holds the power of all of Underland in it. My mother and Aunt wanted this blade to be used by the queen that will one day come and protect Underland. The lily blade is not like the Vorpal sword, it has the power over all magic in Underland, the power to destroy Underland with one wrong twitch. It only has one wielder, if anyone else were to use it; it would destroy them and anyone who is nearby. my Aunt feared that it would destroy all of Underland if it wasn't hidden away, so she took it and hid it away from all of Underland... It is unknown where my Aunt hid the blade, she alone knew where it was hidden but she left behind a clue, a riddle that has been impossible to figure out." The white queen turned to Alice and then said "the riddle is 'why is a raven like a writing desk?'"

* * *

Macie's eyes widened "'why is a raven like a writing desk?' that's the clue?! That's majorly unhelpful! I wouldn't even know where to begin looking!!"

Chessur smiled, "you'll figure it out, hopefully. Don't worry Macie there is still time before the witch attacks."

* * *

Alice sighed, "But Mirana I have no idea about how to answer the riddle, it's impossible!"

The white queen smiled slightly "nothing is impossible Alice, there is an answer. And even if you cannot figure it out, it's fine, we will fight the witch and everything will work out in the end."

* * *

Macie bit her lip and then nodded, there was nothing that she could do except try and figure out where the blade was. The answer was there and all she had to do was find it.

Macie then stood up to go and meet her mother in the gardens.

* * *

Melaina pulled out a hand mirror and looked into it. Scrying was easy for her and she had done it a million times to see what her cousin was doing. This time though she looked for Alice.

Melaina couldn't deny that she was curious about the young woman who had slain the Jabberwocky. So she focused on the woman and saw in the mirror two people. A tall blond woman with long hair and chocolate brown eyes and a small blond girl who looked almost exactly like the older woman who was standing next to her, almost. Melaina looked closer at the small girls eyes and her own eyes widened at the color, she knew those eyes.

Melaina put the mirror on the table that she was sitting at and she tried to steady her breathing. Alice had a daughter, a daughter who was in Underland, a daughter who had the exact same eyes as Tarrant Hightopp. Melaina swallowed and then whispered to herself, "A girl who belongs to both the upper world and Underland."

She snarled, this was not something that she had been expecting, and something that she was not happy about. That small little girl was the one of the prophecy, not Alice as everyone had thought. Then Melaina smiled, nobody would guess that Alice was not the one from the prophecy, so long as Mirana never found out the truth… but how to keep her from figuring out was the tricky part. Melaina smiled cruelly and then called "Frederick!" a young man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes came in and bowed to Melaina

"You called Mistress?"

Melaina smiled in amusement "yes, I need you to get Kika for me; I want to send a spy into my cousins court."

* * *

Macie lay in bed that night thinking about the puzzling riddle and not realizing that her thoughts had turned into dreams, she was standing in the middle of a forest and no idea how to get out, suddenly she saw a glint of light up ahead she followed the light and found herself standing before a small glade and in the center of that glade was the source of the glint of light, a sword that was bouncing sunlight off of its blade.

When Macie woke up she knew that the sword had been the lily blade, but she still didn't know how to find it.

* * *

Alright, I really have no idea if you guys like this story or not so could you review and tell me please? like I said before I'm not good at rhyming so please don't hate me for that!! I know I suck!


	6. Kika Hightopp

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Alice in Wonderland okay?! good!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Kika Hightopp

A week after Melaina had made the discovery that Alice was not the one of the prophecy; she decided to send her adviser, right hand, and personal guard, Kika Hightopp, to Mirana's palace as a diplomatic plea to her cousin and as a spy.

Kika Hightopp was a pale petite woman with long curly red hair and the rare bright green eyes of the Hightopp clan; the green eyes only found amongst those of the Hightopp clan and were rare even amongst them, the green eyes that changed color with mood.

Kika stood in front of the palace of Marmoreal her heart shaped face contorted in a look of anger, Kika's eyes were still green, but had a tint of orange in them, and were glaring daggers at the bright white palace as if it had offended her in some way.

After a moment Kika drew herself up a little taller and walked right into the palace, not stopping until she reached the throne room.

* * *

Mirana was not surprised that her cousin had sent someone. She was surprised at who her cousin had sent. "Kika?"

After the red head had marched into the throne room where she was awaited her name had been said by only five people, the five people that she had been closest to before her home (and life) had been destroyed, Thackery the march hare, Mallymkun the dormouse, Chessur the Cheshire cat, Mirana the white queen, and Tarrant her cousin.

Kika pretended as if she had not heard and walked to stand before Mirana. Once there Kika looked her once friend in the eyes and said "Mirana of Marmoreal, I come with a message from the black queen, or as you call her, the black witch."

Mirana looked stung at the cold distance that had formed in Kika's eyes for her old friends. Mirana quickly recovered however and then said "what is the black witches' message?"

Kika closed her eyes and when she opened them her eyes were softer. "Melaina has asked me to beg you to not fight her on this; she has every right to the throne in Crims and she has no wish for blood to be shed to get that right given to her."

Mirana stiffened "Who exactly are you pleading for Kika? Her or me?"

Kika sighed and closed her eyes, "I plead for you to listen to reason-"

Mirana cut her off sharply "She wishes to destroy Underland Kika!"

Kika's eyes were open and were yellow showing that she was mad but in control of herself "How many are you willing condemn to death for an accusation you have no proof of?!"

Mirana did not respond and Kika sighed again her eyes once again bright green, "Mirana, please, listen to me as you once did, Melaina is willing to fight you for this but she does not have to if you are willing to give it to her. Mirana, are you so willing to believe that your own cousin is evil?"

Mirana stared into Kika's eyes and then said "I will protect Underland; it is my duty to do so whenever I feel that Underland is threatened."

Kika closed her eyes and then sighed "very well then."

Mirana said "Tarrant, please take our guest to a guest chambers. How long do you plan on staying Lady Kika?"

Kika looked into Mirana's eyes and said "for one week." Mirana nodded and Hatter stepped forward to lead the way Kika nodded to him and said "It is good to see you again cousin."

Hatter nodded and replied in a calm voice "I am glad to see you to, I wish that it were under better circumstances, however." he turned and lead the way to a door off to one side.

Kika followed her cousins' lead but on the way out Kika's eyes fell on a small blond girl of about 9. When her eyes met with the eyes of the young girl Kika gasped and took a step backwards. The girls eyes were as green as her own, as green as her cousins. The girls own eyes widened and she looked confused and then for a moment she seemed to understand something and her eyes relaxed.

Kika hurried after her cousin and once they were far enough away from the throne room where they wouldn't be over heard Kika said in a voice of cold dread, "She is yours isn't she, Melaina told me that Alice had a daughter, but she didn't say who the father was."

Hatter did not reply until they got to the room that would temporarily be Kika's. "Yes she is mine." His voice was cold as ice now

Kika leaned against the bed post to face Hatter and she saw that his eyes were yellow in color. "You are mad at me." She did not say it as a question.

Hatter's eyes darkened a little and he said in an angry but controlled voice "Why shouldn't I be angry? My own cousin has betrayed Underland"

Kika's own eyes turned yellow-orange then and she said in a warning voice "Watch what you say about me Tarrant, I'm not the one who is serving the woman that let our home get destroyed and ran away as our village burned."

Hatter's eyes softened a bit and he said in a gentler voice with gentle green eyes, "Do you really blame her for that day Kika? You used to be her adviser; you used to be her best friend."

Kika turned away and said in a shaky vulnerable voice "Tarrant, I lost half of myself that day. Thackery, Mallymkun, Chessur, Mirana, and yourself all got out alive and didn't lose your other half because none of you had found yours yet… Mathew was a big part of me and my life though, and when he died, a part of me died with him… I will never be able to forgive Mirana for running away that day, I will never forgive Mathew for agreeing to be her champion, and I will never forgive myself for living when he did not. I do still love all of you, that will never change Tarrant, but I don't believe that Mirana is capable of protecting Underland. Not when she refuses to harm any living creature."

Tarrant's eyes went a little blue to show sadness. "I cannot convince you?"

Kika shook her head slightly, "No Tarrant, nothing any of you say will convince me to go against what I believe. I don't want Mirana dead, I would do anything to avoid that… but if she continues to fight Melaina on this, I doubt that she will win."

The cousins locked eyes and came to a silent agreement that they wouldn't try to change the others opinion and that, if they both made it through the war, they would try to fix their broken friendship.

* * *

Macie glared at the blue floating cat when she, Mallymkun, and Chessur were out in the gardens later that night, then she glared at Mallymkun who was riding on her shoulder. "Both of you knew!" she accused still glaring at the dormouse.

"Knew what love?" Chessur asked disappearing a few feet in front of her and reappearing half a foot away from Macie's face, he had a huge grin on his own face.

Macie glared at the grinning cat. "You both knew that Hatter is my father!" Truthfully she was not mad because they had not told her; she was just upset that they figured it out before she did. She should have realized when she first saw Hatters eyes but she had dismissed it, but looking into the newcomers eyes she realized that she had the same eyes as both Hatter and his cousin.

Chessur's grin widened and Mallymkun smiled sheepishly.

Macie sighed "Well I feel like an idiot for not seeing it right away."

Both of her companions laughed and she glared at both of them to get them to shut up.

A few minutes later the three were sitting down under a willow tree and Macie was trying to figure out the riddle with their help. Suddenly Macie asked "Why is the queen so willing to believe that the witch wants to destroy Underland?"

Chessur looked into Macie's eyes and said "don't Macie; the black witch is evil… Kika is in pain and the witch used that pain to brainwash her. The witch knows that in reality she has no claim over the throne in Crims, but Kika…" Chessur eyes held a look of sadness

Mallymkun finished for Chessur "Kika lost her soul mate when her home got destroyed; I think all of us knew that she blamed the white queen for that day but none of us wanted to believe that she would turn on us."

Macie looked towards the setting sun and wondered what could have made the black witch so evil.

* * *

Melaina watched her cousin pace, deep in thought and she smiled cruelly before saying to the image of Mirana, "I promise you, cousin, that I will make you suffer for what you have done."

* * *

All right!! so thats another chapter done!! don't worry the next chapter will be up on saturday at the latest! i promise!!


	7. The Black Witches Story

Disclaimer: read the last chapters disclaimer because i really don't want to write another one

* * *

Chapter 7: The Black Witches Story

Four days after Kika arrived, Macie, Chessur, and Mallymkun were on the balcony of the palace in Marmoreal staring out at the landscape when Macie asked Chessur a question she had been dying to ask "What is the story of the black witch anyway? Who is she?"

Chessur looked into Macie's eyes (he was in his human form) and sighed "It's not a happy story Macie"

"I need to know Chessur, because I can't fight her if I don't know what she did"

Chessur closed his eyes and said "no one is exactly sure what happened, Mirana and Melaina, the black witch, used to be as close as sisters, then…" Chessur sighed heavily "then Melaina's mother hid the lily blade and that sparked a tension between Melaina's mother and Mirana's mother… Mirana accused Melaina's mother of stealing it and… Melaina got angry… Melaina stopped talking to Mirana and then… after a few years Melaina suddenly started to work with Iracebeth and helped dethrone Mirana, then one day… Melaina just left, she went to live in the upper world, and when she came back, Iracebeth had been dethroned and banished."

Macie frowned, she was almost positive that something major was missing from the story, some crucial piece of information that was not known to many, something that she had to figure out.

"People don't just go from ignoring somebody to wanting to dethrone them." Macie said calmly "What did Mirana do that caused the witch to suddenly hate her cousin?"

Chessur sighed "your right, but I don't know what happened, no one does."

Mallymkun jumped off Macie's shoulder and onto the stone of the balcony rail, she had been hanging around with Chessur and Macie a lot more since the black witch hadn't attacked yet. "What are you thinking about Macie?"

Macie bit her lower lip then sighed "I'm not exactly sure… I'm trying to figure out the riddle of the lily blade while at the same time trying to figure out what the black witch is planning."

Macie then groaned and started to pace "that riddle makes no sense! How would that tell somebody where the blade was?! It's completely illogical!! The answer wouldn't give directions anywhere!!! So what exactly am I supposed to be looking for?!" Macie sighed and her shoulders slumped "I don't know what to do and its driving me nuts!"

Chessur put a hand on her shoulder and said "there is no hurry Macie, we have plenty of-"

Just then a trumpet played and a cold feeling washed over all three of them.

The news was bad; Kika had disappeared, she had slipped off into the night and gone back to the black witch. the black witch was now assembling her armies to prepare for battle the next day.

Macie glared at Chessur "you were going to say that we had plenty of time, weren't you?"

Chessur's face told her that, yes that was what he had been going to say.

* * *

Mirana was preparing for battle the next day as fast as she could, and Alice made it clear to Macie that she was to stay away from the battle when the fighting started. Alice was helping Mirana get ready for the battle the next day.

That night Macie had the dream again, she was standing in the middle of a forest and, suddenly she saw a glint of light up ahead, she followed the light and found herself standing before a small glade and in the center of that glade was the source of the glint of light, a sword that was bouncing sunlight off of its blade. Then Macie hear noises in the woods noises that sounded almost like… Ravens.

When Macie woke up she quickly grabbed for a piece of paper and pencil, and wrote down what she had figured out.

Macie found Chessur and Mallymkun easily the next day and asked them to meet her on the balcony again.

When the human Chessur and Mallymkun got there they found Macie pacing with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Macie…" Mallymkun asked in a worried voice "are you-?"

Macie stopped pacing and said "I'm fine Mally," she looked all around so that no one would hear her say what she was going to say. "I think I figured it out."

Chessur's and Mallymkun's eyes widened Macie held up a hand "I _think_ that I figured it out but I'm not one hundred percent sure." Macie took a deep breath and then asked "is there a place where ravens sing in Underland?"

Chessur and Mallymkun frowned and then Chessur said slowly "yes, a forest, it's near the outlands but not in them. What does that have to do with-?"

Macie cut him off quickly "the clue was in the riddle and the answer; I thought that the clue was just in the answer, but if you take ravens and the fact that they sing flat notes…"

Chessur's eyes widened "of course!! That forest is the only place in Underland where ravens sing, you see them all around Underland if you look, but none of them sing anywhere except that forest!"

Mallymkun's eyes widened and she said "but no one has ever come out from that forest before!!

Macie smiled, "that was the whole idea, the witches' mother didn't want the blades power to be used, so she took it to a place where no one would look for it."

"But how are we going to get it?" Chessur asked

"_We're_ not, _I_ am" Macie said

Chessur's eyes hardened "Not a Chance!!" he hissed "Mally is right no one has come out of that forest before! It's easy to get lost in there because there are no paths!! I'm going with you!"

Macie glared right back at Chessur "that's the very reason I need to go alone!!"

"No way Macie it's too dangerous!"

Macie sighed "you're expected to be there Chessur, you can't back out now!"

"But I'm not!" Mallymkun suddenly said

Macie and Chessur turned to look at Mallymkun with wide eyes and said together "your not?!"

Mallymkun shook her head "the queen wants me to stay with you!"

Macie thought this over for a minute and agreed then she turned to Chessur; Chessur looked like he was going to argue some more but Macie beat him to it. "Chess you have to go with everyone else, your one of the best advantages that the queen has, I need to do this and it's not likely that I can lose Mally if she is sitting on my shoulder." Macie stared right into Chessur's eyes "we don't have the time to argue about this Chess, you need to go with the queens' army, I need to go look for the blade, we don't have time to think of a better plan and you know I'm right! Please Chess this is our only option so please don't fight me on it!"

They heard a trumpet calling the army to get ready and Chessur knew that Macie was right, they were out of time.

Chessur hugged Macie tightly and said "You'd better come back you hear me?!"

Macie hugged him back and said in a voice that made it clear that she was grinning "of course! Who will beat you at chess if I don't?!"

As Chessur pulled away he gave her a small glare. Macie smiled softly and said "I'll bring both of us back safely Chessur, I promise."

The trumpet sounded again and Chessur turned to look at Mallymkun "fairfarren" then he turned to Macie again "both of you… and good luck."

Macie and Mallymkun watched from a window as the queens' army went to meet the witches' army.

Macie suddenly picked Mallymkun up in one hand and hurried down to the stables.

"Where are we going?" Mallymkun asked

"To get a horse so that we can ride to the forest." Macie said "we don't have much time to waste to run there and I doubt it's in convenient walking distance anyway."

After Macie had saddled a young white mare and told her where they needed to go they were off at a gallop in the opposite direction that the queens army was heading, in about an hour's time they were at the beginning of the forest. Macie thanked the mare and asked her to wait there for them, then, with Mallymkun on her shoulder, Macie headed off into the forest.

* * *

As the white queens' army met the black witches' army everyone was surprised that the witch only had about a hundred people with her, until they saw the balls of fire that almost all of them were forming in their hands, every single person in the black witches' army, was a mage.

Chessur cursed under his breath, one hundred mages meant big trouble for them.

The black witch stepped forward and held up a hand to the mages behind her. The balls of fire disappeared in an instant.

Melaina held her hands out to Mirana and said "Mirana this doesn't have to happen, please, don't throw your peoples' lives away in a war that they can't win. Mirana I don't want bloodshed I just want what is rightfully mine"

Mirana glared at Melaina "the crown is not rightfully yours!"

Melaina's eyes hardened "my mother's crown was my birthright! As your mothers crown was yours!"

Mirana said nothing and Melaina sneered at her "so you will sentence people to death because you will not harm any living creature?! Take a look Mirana! I have a hundred mages on my side! You don't stand a chance!!"

Kika then stepped in place next to Melaina and she held her palm open and up and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. Many people from the white queens' army gasped at the fact that Kika was a mage.

Melaina took a deep breath and said "Mira please! Is fighting me really worth your life?!"

Mirana's eyes softened for a second and then hardened again "I do not trust you with Underland"

Melaina scoffed in disbelief "says the woman who can't fight because she swore not to!"

Mirana glared at Melaina "you helped Iracebeth dethrone me."

Melaina's eyes widened and then she choked out "Excuse me?! Why would I help that idiot become queen?!"

Mirana was startled for a minute and then Melaina went on "I would never have given that idiot power over Underland! This is my home! I swore to defend it as did you! Why would I help Iracebeth?!"

Kika looked as outraged as Melaina was, her eyes were a bright orange and the flame in her hand grew bigger.

Melaina shook her head "fine if this is what you really want then you leave me no choice."

Melaina raised her hand again and a hundred balls of fire were flying through the air towards the queens' army, the fight was on.

Kika ran for Mirana only to be stopped by Hatter "Get out of my way Tarrant or I will make you" she snarled

"Make me then" Hatter said.

Kika threw balls of pure magic at her cousin and he deflected them off of his sword.

Chessur saw Alice run for the black witch only to be stopped by two mages. Alice drew a sword and swiped at them.

Chessur himself disappeared and reappeared behind enemies knocking them out.

* * *

Macie and Mallymkun struggled through the forest and Mallymkun finally asked "so what's the plan exactly?"

After a moment Macie said "I don't have one really"

"What?!"

"I'm kind of making this up as I go okay?!"

Mallymkun groaned "we're doomed

Macie glared at Mallymkun and was about to retort when they walked into a glade and siting on top of a stone, was a sword sheathed into a scabbard which had a lily with white petals and a black stem.

"we found it" Mallymkun said in awe

Macie nodded, unable to speak from the fact that they had succeeded.

In the background both girls could hear the ravens singing.

* * *

So... what do you think? two chapters in one day!!! the next chapter should be up before sunday


	8. The Battle

Disclaimer: *sighs dramatically* I do not own any of the original characters from Alice in Wonderland. Can I stop saying it now?

* * *

Chapter 8: The Battle

Melaina smiled cruelly as her mages took down almost all of the white queens' army one by one

One mage had both Tweedles in his grip and another had the march hare and the white rabbit in his hands. All of the dogs had been captured in a web of magic and Chessur and Alice were being held down by two mages. Hatter was still fighting Kika but he was losing and in a moment Kika had him on his knees and unable to attack anyone.

All of the white queens army had been taken down and no one was able to fight the mages. Kika gave Hatter to another mage and went to stand behind Melaina. Mirana looked Melaina right in the eyes and stood tall. Melaina took a step toward Mirana and said "you know cousin; I told you a while ago that you needed to understand magic before you fight it. I guess you just don't listen well."

Mirana glared at Melaina.

* * *

Macie took a deep breath and walked forward to the sword. Once she was at the stone that the sword was placed on she looked at Mallymkun for a moment before she grabbed the hilt of the sword.

Macie felt a jolt go through her, before her eyes she could see the history of Underland and feel the emotions of all of the people of Underland.

"Whoa…" Macie managed to say after a minute, "that was a rush."

"We need to hurry! I'm guessing that the queen needs our help!" Mallymkun said trying to help Macie snap out of her daze.

Macie nodded and took the sword out of its scabbard. The sword hit the sunlight and caused rays of light to scatter everywhere. After Macie had attached the scabbard to the ribbon she wore as a belt, she pointed the sword at the trees and almost instantly the trees parted, leaving a path. Macie took Mallymkun and put her in a small pouch that was attached to her ribbon belt and then she sheathed the sword and ran down the path.

When Macie was half way out of the forest the trees started to close in again, just as Macie ran out of the forest the path disappeared as if it had never been there.

Macie quickly got on her mare and galloped towards the area where the battle was going on.

* * *

Melaina smiled at her cousin cruelly and said "I've wanted to take revenge on you for some time now cousin."

Mirana continued to glare at Melaina and said "why don't you tell Kika that everything you said about not wanting bloodshed was a lie"

Melaina's smile grew and she replied "I just wanted revenge on you Mirana, not on the citizens of Underland."

Kika looked at Melaina's back and said in a soft questioning voice "Melaina?"

Melaina turned to look at Kika and she said with a sympathetic smile "I have to kill her Kika, she is in the way of me becoming queen of Underland"

Kika's eyes widened and she took a small step back "but you said-"

"Don't you see Kika?! She is in the way; she has insulted my mother and me, she abandoned your home village when she ran from her sisters' tyranny."

Kika looked at Mirana and then to Melaina, her eyes were confused and worried but at the same time they also held a flicker of anger, anger directed at Mirana, not Melaina.

Melaina turned back to her cousin and pulled out a sword, she raised it above her head so that It would come down on Mirana. Mirana closed her eyes as the sword started swinging down.

_CLANG_

Everybody was shocked to see the small nine year old Macie, standing between the white queen and the black witch and holding a blade against the witches.

Macie smiled sweetly and said "I do hope I'm not interrupting something important."

Melaina jumped back as if she had been burned and her eyes grew wide.

Alice's eyes widened and then narrowed and she hissed "Macie Alexandra Kingsley-"

Macie turned toward Alice and said "Mother, please scold me _after_ I've saved you." Macie then pointed the lily blade at Melaina

Melaina hissed and then said "Kika dispose of her"

Macie said to Kika without taking her eyes off Melaina "think carefully about what you're doing Kika, if you kill me then every single person from the white queens army will kill you in return"

Kika looked around and saw that every one of the people from the Mirana's army had a knife or dagger out and was poised to aim them at her.

Macie went on "Kika, this isn't what you want,"

Kika glared at the young girl "how would you know what I want?!"

Macie turned her eyes slightly to meet Kika's "because I know what happened that made you turn against the woman who was once your best friend, you lost the one person who made you feel whole, complete, you lost the love of your life and you blamed Mirana for running away."

Kika's eyes widened and she took a step back; Melaina said "Kika dispose of her!"

"Disposing of me won't bring him back, killing Mirana won't bring him back, and siding with Melaina won't bring him back… He's dead Kika, and I'm sorry if I sound cruel but you need to accept that. If you allow yourself to let go, it will be easier to see what you're doing Kika… this isn't what you want!!"

Melaina snarled "I gave you an order Kika now do it!"

Macie looked right into Kika's eyes "you kill me and you are as good as dead, Kika, look inside yourself. You need to accept his death before its to late, don't do something that your going to regret later"

Kika met Macie's eyes and Macie saw in Kika's eyes confusion and pain.

Macie said softly "the next move is yours Kika, I don't decide what happens next, that decision is in your hands alone"

With that Macie took a step back and then turned her hand and dropped the lily blade.

Melaina, who still had her sword in hand, lunged at Macie. A bright orange shield formed around Macie and sent Melaina flying backwards when she hit it.

Everybody turned to stare at Kika, Kika had one hand held out to where Macie was and her eyes were wide.

Macie leaned down and picked up the blade again and walked to where Melaina was laying knocked out. Macie pressed the tip of the blade, lightly, to Melaina's forehead and in a second Melaina was covered in a bright white glow.

When the glow faded, Macie put the sword back in its sheath, she turned to Mirana and said "her dark thoughts were clouding her mind, she should be better now that those thoughts have been erased from her mind."

Macie suddenly became aware of the fact that she was very dizzy and she stumbled, falling right into warm comforting arms.

* * *

alright so this chapter was a little later than I would have liked it to be but oh well...

please note there will be more chapters after this because i will be posting Macie's return to Underland in this story as well, I'm hoping to get 18 chapters out of it.


	9. Home?

Disclaimer: most of it is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 9: Home?

When Macie woke up she was in the same white room with the same person waiting for her to wake up.

"This isn't going to become a habit of yours is it?" Chessur asked grinning widely.

Macie stuck her tongue out at Chessur before smiling slightly.

A few days later Alice and Macie were getting ready to go home, Macie was leaving behind the lily blade and giving it to Mirana to protect until Macie came back.

Melaina had been resting but she and Mirana were on good terms again.

Alice still had a little bit of the Jabberwocky blood, enough for two swallows. Macie looked around at the people assembled to see them off, the Tweedles were there as was the dodo bird and Bayard's family, Thackery, McTwisp, and Mirana were also there, but it was the others Macie mainly focused on. There was Mallymkun who had become a friend to Macie, and her father the Hatter. And then there was Chessur, Macie couldn't quite place what Chessur was to her, he was a good friend absolutely, but there was something more.

After Alice and Macie had said their goodbyes and just before they were about to leave Macie suddenly ran to Hatter and hugged him saying "See you soon… Dad."

When Alice and Macie arrived back at the Ascots party they found that they had only been gone a few minutes.

* * *

Later that night when Alice and Macie were home, Macie was staring out her window at the stars in the sky, when her mother came in to say goodnight Macie asked, "How did you do it?"

Alice looked a little startled by the question and asked "How did I do what?"

Macie turned to look at her mother and said "How did you leave Underland the second time? How did you convince yourself to leave it all behind?"

Alice sat down next to Macie and sighed "There were things I had to do up here, loose ends I had to tie up, things I needed to say… I convinced myself to leave it all behind because I knew that someday I would go back."

Macie hugged her mother and Alice hugged Macie back. Then Alice said to Macie "You'll see them all again Macie, when the time is right we'll go back together."

Macie nodded and turned to look at the stars again before she said "When the time is right, we'll go back home."

* * *

alright, this was a wrap up chapter for the first part of the story, the next part is going to be nine years later, when Macie is 18, and will hopefully be up late tonight, but by tomorrow night at the latest.


	10. How Do You Say Goodbye?

Disclaimer: this is really stupid but i'm going to waste your time anyway because i don't have a choice, I do not own any of the original characters of Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Chapter 10: How Do You Say Goodbye?

The eighteen year old Macie stared at the sunset from the balcony of her aunt and uncles home, as she thought over everything that had happened since she left Underland. She had been fourteen when her grandmother, Helen, had passed away. Shortly after that Margret, Alice and Lowell had agreed that Alice and Macie would move in with them. James had been thrilled with that.

Macie smiled slightly, she had told her cousin the stories of Underland and he had always been curious about them. Macie sometimes had to wonder if James knew more then he let on.

In many ways, James reminded Macie of Alice with his ability for believing the impossible. James had been close with Macie ever since they met.

Macie sighed as her thought went back to Underland, she missed Mallymkun who had been one of her few true friends on her trip to Underland, but she also missed Chessur, though she couldn't really understand why she missed him so much.

A voice said from behind her "you're thinking too much"

Macie looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her fifteen year old cousin James. James was about as tall as Macie who was five feet eight inches. (A.N. I know they're in England but I really hate doing metric conversions) James looked like a younger version of his father, with his father's dark hair and eyes.

"Very mature" James retorted

"I never said that I was mature" Macie said with a smirk.

James joined his cousin by the railing of the balcony and the two just stood there watching the sunset. After a little while James spoke "your leaving aren't you?"

Macie turned to look at her cousin before answering in a calm voice "yeah, in a few days."

"you're going back to Underland?"

Macie turned to look at James sharply; she didn't think that he would have figured out that Underland was real. After a few moments she sighed and turned back to the sunset before saying "Yes."

"Are you ever going to come back?" James' voice was slightly sad as though he already knew what his cousin was going to say but had to hear it from Macie anyway.

Macie shook her head "No, I don't truly belong here James, I never really did."

James nodded before he hugged Macie tightly, Macie hugged him back.

Tears formed in Macie's eyes as she realized that this would be the only real goodbye that they would get.

"Don't forget us Mace" James whispered, using the nick name that he had given Macie years before.

The tears came and Macie whispered "Never Jamey, never, I'll never forget you or aunt Margret or uncle Lowell, never, I promise."

Macie had done her best to avoid making friends, she had always known that she was going to leave so why make it harder for her to leave when the time came to say goodbye? But James had always been a friend to her and her to him, he was the one that truly understood Macie and Alice when his parents didn't, saying goodbye to him was something that Macie had always avoided thinking about because it hurt too much to think about.

But there she was, doing the one thing that would hurt her the most in her entire life.

Neither said goodbye because that would make it too real, too final but they both knew that it was goodbye, because in a few days Macie would leave and James would probably never see her again.

The days passed and soon Macie and Alice were going on a "trip" to China, that was the excuse they gave Margret and Lowell anyway. James pulled Macie aside and hugged her as a final farewell, he opened his mouth to say goodbye but Macie stopped him "don't say goodbye, because it isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again, maybe on the shores of death, but we will see each other again." Macie hugged her best friend on last time before she whispered "Fairfarren, James."

James smiled and said "Fairfarren, Macie."

Macie and Alice headed off to the Ascot's estate, once there they made their way to the rabbit hole and jumped in.

* * *

Alright, yes i know that it was a short chapter and i'm sorry but i felt that it was a pretty expressive chapter all the same, I will have most of tomorrow to work on the next chapter so don't worry! also i feel the need to say that reviews are wonderful and i am not a mind reader! so please feel free to tell me what you think... in other words PLEASE REVIEW!!! I"M BEGGING YOU!!!!


	11. Where We Belong

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or places

A.N.: I am very sorry that this chapter took me so long! with the end of the school year coming up everything is just crashing down around me... but hopefully i'll be able to wright a bit more during the weekend.

* * *

Chapter 11: Where We Belong

As Alice and Macie walked up to the Mirana's palace they heard a voice yell "Hatter! Chessur! Everyone! Their back!"

Macie laughed as she recognized Mallymkun's voice and kneeled down on the pathway in the courtyard to hold out her hand for the dormouse to climb up on she raised the mouse to her face and smiled "it's good to see you again Mally."

Mallymkun grinned up at Macie and they both watched as many people came out to greet them. Hatter was the first to reach them and he kissed Alice so fiercely that Macie blushed and looked away until they were done. Then she walked over and hugged her father and he hugged her back before returning his attention to Alice. Macie didn't mind as her attention had been caught by a young man who looked to be about twenty one, with an oval face, strait short black hair, and blue cats eyes. Macie put Mallymkun down onto the cobblestones gently before she rushed over and hugged the young man. He caught her up and spun her around while hugging her. Macie laughed and finally said "It's great to see you Chess."

Chessur grinned his catlike grin and said "It's great to see you too Macie."

* * *

Later that night Macie was standing on the balcony with Chessur and Mallymkun watching her mother and father dance below them, to the music that was playing throughout the castle, in celebration of Macie's and Alice's return.

Macie smiled as she watched her father kiss her mother. Then she turned to see that her cousin Kika, was standing in the shadows of the party not wanting to be noticed, Melaina, who had completely reformed, talked with Mirana and laughed at something Mirana had said.

Macie herself had never grown to like parties, however many she and her mother were forced to attend. Macie smiled as Mallymkun left to go talk with Alexander, a dormouse who liked to fight as much as Mallymkun did.

Macie and Chessur both watched together as all their friends enjoyed the party, unaware that they were in a fairly close position, Macie leaning against Chessur's chest and Chessur having one arm wrapped loosely around Macie's waist holding her close to him.

The parties went on for a week. And every night, Macie and Chessur would just watch from the balcony above, occasionally Kika would join them, but only for a short amount of time. Macie and Chessur just liked each other's presence and didn't feel the need to get majorly into the parties. But they both felt that something big would happen soon.

* * *

Ilosovic Stayne knelt before the 27 year old, blond haired woman that sat in front of him on a sapphire blue throne that matched her eyes. The Knave shook as he knelt before the woman who had set him free from Iracebeth only days before.

The woman, with one elbow placed on an arm of her throne and her face pressed against her open palm, looked the Knave of Hearts over before asking in a soft but icy voice, "Ilosovic Stayne, tell me why I should spare you? You are completely useless to me, you betrayed your own queen and tried to kill her, you let a young girl of nineteen slip between your fingers, with the vorpal sword and on the Bandersnatch. And further more you led your queen on making her believe that you loved her. What use could you be to me?"

Ilosovic cowered before the young woman before saying slowly, "Lady Nerina, I underestimated the young girl called Alice, but it would never happen again, I lead my Queen on because I feared for my life, I felt if she found out that I did not love her back, that she would have killed me, I-"

"Silence!" Nerina said suddenly, she got up from her throne and walked down to the Knave and made him look up into her eyes, finally Nerina said softly, "I shall give you a chance Ilosovic Stayne, I will allow you to prove yourself to me, but I warn you Ilosovic, if I am crossed you will be wishing for my cousin Iracebeth and her way of dealing with those who cross her.

Nerina let go of the Knaves' chin and walked back to her throne, as she sat down again she said "My sister Melaina has become friends with my cousin Mirana, but I will not be calling on Iracebeth to help me win this fight. I will be counting on you Ilosovic, do not disappoint me, if you do… the consequences are severe.

* * *

Macie and Chessur were playing a game of chess, Chessur in his human form, when Macie asked out of the blue, "Does Melaina have any family aside from Mirana?"

Chessur looked away from the chess board and looked into Macie's bright green eyes "Why?" he eventually asked

Macie bit her lip and then said "I had a dream of a young woman, about twenty seven, with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. She-"

Chessur let out a low hiss "Nerina!"

Macie gulped "She's bad?"

Chessur nodded "She's worse than Iracebeth, Iracebeth was just crazy Nerina, she's smart and clever but she has always had a wicked mind, she disappeared before shortly before Alice returned to Underland to slay the jabberwocky and people say that she has a palace in a cave somewhere but no one knows where she is."

Macie groaned "So I'm going to have to save Underland all over again?"

Chessur gave a small sympathetic smile "it looks that way."

Macie groaned "doesn't Underland know how to STAY safe?"

Chessur laughed and Macie gave a quick grin at him.

* * *

alright so we have a new villain and an old one, i debated for a while bringing Iracebeth back into the picture but then decided that it was to much work to figure out how she would have gotten supporters. for those of you who are wondering, yes Macie and Chessur will end up together, i have not yet worked out HOW but they will get together before long. I wont say when i'll have the next chapter up because i honestly don't know.


	12. Lessons

A.N. YES I AM BACK and in less than a month too! okay I'm not entirely sure how well this chapter turned out but I've got my fingers crossed

Disclaimer: you know the drill by now

* * *

Chapter 12: Lessons

Macie was summoned to the throne room ten days after she and Alice had arrived in Underland. There she found Mirana, the white queen, and Melaina, the black queen, waiting for her.

"Ah! Macie! We were wondering where you were." Melaina's voice showed how much she liked the young girl who had once saved Melaina from herself. Mirana smiled and waved her hand for the two other women to follow her.

Macie saw that they were heading down a long hall with no paintings or furnishings, only a few torches lit the way.

"No doubt you're wondering why we asked to meet with you." Melaina said.

"Well yes actually." Macie answered.

Mirana smiled reassuringly at Macie and then said "You do know that you are to be the next queen of Underland correct?"

Macie nodded she remembered the prophecy and how it had said that a princess would take the lily blade.

Melaina smiled and put a hand on Macie's arm "We wanted to tell you about some of the history of Underland."

Macie nodded and listened carefully to the story that was told by both Mirana and Melaina

_Underland is a world of possibilities, it's a world that was created from the imaginations of children. That is why, most of the time, only children can find themselves down here, because grownups don't believe in the impossible as much._

_Five hundred years ago the prophecy about you was made but many didn't understand it as the lily blade hadn't been created until eighty years ago by our mothers, who fought over the blade until Melaina's mother hid the blade from the world for only the true princess to find._

_When Iracebeth took over Underland she was in it only for the power which was her downfall as you know. In Underland, dark thoughts can grow and can take control of a person, as Iracebeth and I (Melaina) are good examples of that._

_Then the rest of the story you know, the true princess came along and found the blade, the true princess being you._

The three women had stopped in front of a small room and the two queens opened the doors together. On a stone alter in the back of the room, was the lily blade.

"We both believe that it is time that the blade is returned to its wielder." Melaina said to Macie.

Macie nodded and walked to the alter to pick up _her_ sword, she unsheathed it and held it against the sun light that streamed through the only window in that room. "_To see the world in a grain of sand, and to see heaven in a wild flower, hold infinity in the palm of your hands, and eternity in an hour._"(A.N. the quote is by William Blake and YES he died before Alice was born) Macie then sheathed the sword and went back to the two queens.

* * *

Nerina stared out a window for a few seconds and then she turned back to Ilosovic, she smiled at him "Excellent work Ilosovic, with that information… you are positive that my sister didn't leave enough guards to guard her palace while she went away?"

Ilosovic nodded vigorously "if we take the castle of Crims by surprise before Melaina gets back…"

Nerina stood up from her throne and walked over to a table where a chess board was set up, but was set up completely wrong to Ilosovic's eyes

"Come here Ilosovic" Ilosovic did as he was beckoned, Nerina put one finger on the middle of the chess board and said "Take a good look at this Ilosovic, and then tell me what you see."

Ilosovic looked. The board was set up in a weird way. On one side it was all blue chess pieces on the other the pieces were a mixture of black and white, the blue side was normal but the other side… "The side with black and white has two queens, one black one white, and only one bishop."

Nerina smiled "those pieces represent my sister and cousin, the rooks represent Alice and Hatter the bishop represents Kika, the knights represent Chessur and Mallymkun, and you know that in chess the pieces first priority is to protect the king… tell me Ilosovic, who do you think that all those people are going to try and protect?"

Ilosovic's eyes widened and Nerina smiled and nodded "they NEED to protect Macie right now… but if she was lured away… because…" Nerina took the two knights and placed them into the middle of the board "one of her close friends was in danger… she might leave her little circle of protection… we take Melaina's castle quietly, she doesn't realize that anything is wrong, then Chessur, or little Mallymkun, disappear, and young Macie goes after them, and with no one to protect her… Macie herself disappears, and then… we take Underland."

Ilosovic gulped, Nerina had really thought this out. "Congratulations Ilosovic, you've now gone from being a pawn, to being a rook, how would you like to become my most important adviser, my best piece, the queen, how does that sound to you? Protection, luxuries…"

Ilosovic gulped again "it would be an honor my lady, one beyond measure"

Nerina gently griped the Knaves' chin and made him look into her sapphire blue eyes and he saw a satisfied smile on her face. "Good, now tell me, how would I go about capturing Chessur or Mallymkun?"

Ilosovic gulped and said "capture both of them through their dreams, if Macie has either one of them to back her up it could mean trouble."

Nerina put a thumbnail to her lips and stared out a window again "dream magic is very powerful and dangerous, but I see what you mean, it's the only way to capture them without a chance of being caught… Very good Ilosovic, very good indeed…"

* * *

okay... so what did you all think? please review!


	13. The Dream That Became A Nightmare

Disclaimer: okay really this is just getting ridiculous, you know what i own and don't own

* * *

Chapter 13: The Dream That Became A Nightmare

Nerina and Ilosovic took over the kingdom of Crims in the dead of night; they imprisoned all the guards and made sure that no word could get Melaina. The next night everything was set up so that Nerina could cast the spells to capture Mallymkun and Chessur.

Mallymkun wasn't dreaming at all which made it easier to capture her in her sleep but what Chessur was dreaming was intriguing to Nerina, he was dreaming about Macie, her first time in Underland.

Nerina saw the real fear in the shape shifting cat's eyes when Macie said she would be going in search for the lily blade with only Mallymkun… and it finally dawned on Nerina that Chessur had fallen in love with Macie.

Nerina smiled and wondered exactly how far Macie would go for Chessur, because it was possible that she loved Chessur as much as he loved her, and then Nerina cast the spell.

Macie was sitting next to Chessur's bed, her eyes red from crying, Mallymkun had been brought into the same room, both were alive but cold and lying as though dead.

"It has to be dream magic, their spirits have been taken hostage but I can't trace where they are." Kika said to Mirana and Melaina.

"How does dream magic work?" Macie asked

Kika turned to her "Dream magic basically is a dream where the spirit is drawn out of the body by a person who is controlling their dream, the spirit is then taken hostage and-" Kika stopped talking at the pain that was apparent in Macie's eyes.

"How much time do they have?" asked Alice.

Macie grabbed Chessur hand, the one that was closest to her on the bed, and held it in two of hers, resting her forehead against it, trying to hide her tears.

"it all depends on whether the person who captured them will let their spirits reside in their body, but that being unlikely, because they are so cold I would give them…" Kika paused not wanting to upset the young princess but then she continued on "a week, maybe less"

"Is there any hope of them just waking up on their own?" The dormouse Alexander asked.

Kika shook her head "no this magic is two powerful."

"Who did this Kika?" Melaina asked

Kika bit her lip then sighed and said "I believe that Nerina did it your majesty."

Nobody saw Macie wince but everybody could tell that it was time to leave the poor girl alone.

Once everybody had left Macie broke down into silent sobs then she looked into Chessur's face "I'm going to do everything in my power to bring you both back, I promise"

Chessur was dreaming of the nine year old Macie and then the eighteen year old Macie when Nerina showed up "long time no see Chessur" she said cruelly

"Nerina!"

Nerina grinned "oh good you remember me"

"Hard to forget you, what do you want?" Chessur snarled.

Nerina smiled and turned to look a dream Macie who was currently frozen, a beaming smile on her face, "I didn't see it before, but then, you've been keeping it a well kept secret, from everyone"

Chessur growled "what nonsense are you spouting?"

Nerina smirked coldly "your unconditional and undying love for the future Queen of Underland."

Chessur froze, Nerina smirked again, "I've trapped Mallymkun and you through dream magic, I have control of both of your spirits, I figured out from your dream that you were in love with her, and I had to wonder if she feels the same way… I believe she does" Nerina waved her hand and an image of Macie appeared, she was riding on a grey gelding and heading off in the direction of the castle of Crims.

"You and the dormouse have been out for five days, word arrived at Marmoreal yesterday that the palace of Crims had been taken over by, yours truly. And little Macie, the hope and future of Underland, is running right into a trap, to save you… now that she's left Marmoreal I shall be letting Mallymkun go, I only wanted to keep her from helping Macie, but I think I shall keep you to strike a bargain with little Macie."

"She's NOT stupid!" Chessur snarled. "she'll never make a bargain with you!"

Nerina smiled at Chessur "I somehow find it hard to believe that she wouldn't"

Chessur stared at the image of Macie silently begging for her to turn around.

* * *

I apologize for taking so long to write this and put it up, I'm also sorry that its not 1000 words, life has been difficult and a nasty case of writers block showed up but that's no excuse! anyway, please review and once again I am sorry


	14. Deal

okay, i am extrimely sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter, so much crap has been going on in my life that it leaves very little time for writing, and i am also sorry that this chapter is so short, there is no excuse, but i promise you that the next chapter will be longer! and will be posted soon, hopefully.

Disclaimer: i own Macie and Nerina, thats it!

* * *

Chapter 14: Deal

Macie of course did not turn around, she arrived at Crims and it was too late for either of her parents or the Queens to stop her. She walked up to the palace and blinked as it opened, she walked inside and down a hallway. Two guards came up to her and looked at her, she looked at them and said "take me to your queen; it's her I wish to talk to."

The gaurds did so of course, Nerina smiled as she saw the young woman walk into the room, Nerina was seated on the throne with a small blue ball of magic hovering next to her "Ah, Princess Macie I assume? I've wanted to meet you, there is some tea on the table if your interested"

Macie's eyes narrowed "your holding Chessur!"

Nerina sighed "right to the point then? Yes I took him"

"Why?"

Nerina smirked "because you care about him, deeply, more deeply than you're willing to admit"

Chessur, who was watching within his prison, whispered "oh god Macie, run while you have a chance!"

Macie swallowed and whispered "I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"oh but you do," Nerina insisted, nobody else saw as the future of Underland fell in love with a shape shifting cat, not even the cat himself, but you did fall in love with him didn't you Princess? And you've been hiding it from everyone, even yourself, you fell in love with the one person, who you knew would never love you back, you were only seven when he first met you after all, you might be older now, but how much does that really change Princess? Has he looked at you any differently than he did before?"

Macie bit her lip and closed her eyes "no, he hasn't," Nerina smirked then frowned again when Macie whispered "now let him go!"

Nerina turned to look at Macie and sighed "princess, I can't let him go, not yet, I need something from you first"

Macie bit her lip "what do you need?"

Nerina smirked "I need you, if I am to set him free, I need you to take his place"

Macie's eyes hardened "done"

Chessur's eyes widened "NO MACIE!" he yelled, even though she couldn't hear him.

Nerina smiled then held out her hand "do I have your promise to take his place?"

Macie nodded and took Nerina's hand in her own "it's a deal"

The ball of blue light shot out of the room and headed towards Marmoreal.


	15. Prison and Preparations for War

this chapter took way too long for me to write and i don't have much to show for it, and i am very sorry for that, i hope you can forgive me and i will try to do better.

Disclaimer: i only own Macie and Nernia

* * *

Chapter 15: Prison and Preparations for War.

Chessur woke up and sat bolt upright in bed, he looked around and saw Alice, Hatter, the white queen and Mally. "Macie?" he asked hoping it had all just been a bad dream.

The white queen shook her head "she left this morning."

And arrived at Nernia's castle about 5 minutes ago no doubt, Chessur closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, Surely Macie would have realized that Underland couldn't afford too lose her, but the words that Nernia had said kept running through his mind.

"_**Nobody else saw as the future of Underland fell in love with a shape shifting cat, not even the cat himself, but you did fall in love with him didn't you Princess? And you've been hiding it from everyone, even yourself"**_

Was that why she had gone to Crims? To rescue him? Out of love for him?

"We have to get her back" Chessur said as he went to get up.

The white queen put a hand on his shoulder "we will Chessur, but we can't right now, Nernia had made battle preparations, and we must make ours now, we have very little time to get ready, and we have to defeat Nernia, but we will go and get Macie as soon as we can."

Chessur sighed but agreed and stood up to get ready just like everyone else, but he wondered in the back of his head, if they could win without Macie.

* * *

Macie rested her head on the wall in her cell struggling at her shackles a bit but not like she was really trying, she knew she was caught, she knew she probably had no real chance of escape, and aside from all that, her mind wasn't focused, she was thinking about what Nernia had said.

"_**Nobody else saw as the future of Underland fell in love with a shape shifting cat, not even the cat himself, but you did fall in love with him didn't you Princess? And you've been hiding it from everyone, even yourself, you fell in love with the one person, who you knew would never love you back, you were only seven when he first met you after all, you might be older now, but how much does that really change Princess? Has he looked at you any differently than he did before?"**_

Nernia was right, Chess hadn't seemed to look at her any differently than before, and she believed that Chess would never be able to really love her back.

'_But does any of that really matter? Does it change the fact that you love him?'_ a voice in the back of her head asked.

And Macie knew the answer, nothing had changed, but her feelings wouldn't change either, she would always love Chessur deeply, more deeply than was good for her, but she smiled in that resolution to herself and she focused on getting herself out of prison, as Nernia prepared for war.

* * *

Nernia smiled as Ilosovic told her that Macie was in prison and would be unable to escape.

She looked at her chess board and smiled "we'll have to take out my darling older sister first, as well as her pet mage Kika, they will cause us the most trouble with their magic, after that we need to take out Chessur, Tarrant, Alice, and my cousin, after that pick off who you will, but make sure you kill them" Nernia said with a savage smile "I want no stone left unturned"

Ilosovic nodded and bowed "yes your Majesty" he turned to go

"Ilosovic!" Nernia called.

Ilosovic slowly turned to look at Nernia who was sitting down in front of the chess board now, she looked at him "Don't fail me like you failed Iracebeth, double check to make sure there is no possible way for Macie to escape, if she does, you can be assured that I will insure you never fail me again, do you understand?"

Ilosovic nodded "yes your majesty." He whispered, before he left in a hurry.

Nernia smiled and looked at the board, she moved the blue queen in front of the white king "Check" Nernia whispered with a smirk "now lets see what they can do to get out of this"


	16. A Surprise Rescuer

i had thought this chapter would be longer than it is but so much for that idea *SIGH* oh well, i have some of the next chapter worked out already and i hope to have it up soon but with my track record don't count on it to much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Surprise Rescuer

Macie was still fighting with the chains when Ilosovic came to her cell.

"Its pointless to fight the chains, they are reinforced with Jabberwocky bone." His voice made it clear how amused he was with her efforts. Ilosovic entered Macie's cell to check her chains and sprayed something in her face before she could attack him. It was vile smelling and tasted foul as it got in her mouth.

Macie went to slap him but was horrified to see her hand move slowly, way to slowly to be normal.

Ilosovic smirked as he watched her "That was a potion that will make it next to impossible to struggle, resist and fight for the next three hours."

Macie glared at Ilosovic "You're a dead man Knave, one way or another you have sealed your fate." Macie was surprised to find that her speech wasn't impaired but didn't let that surprise show on her face.

Ilosovic smirked "I'm scared."

Macie smiled evilly "You should be."

Ilosovic scoffed and walked out of the cell.

Macie leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling praying for a miracle.

* * *

Ilosovic found Nernia and said "The only way for anyone to release her is if they have the key to her cell and the key to her chains."

Nernia held out her hand "give me the key to her cell, I want to put both keys in a secure location."

Ilosovic hesitated and Nernia's eyes flashed "you don't trust me?" she snarled at him.

Ilosovic handed her the key immediately "Of course I do your majesty."

Nernia took the key and put it in a box on a table next to her throne, the other key was already in the box. Nernia waved her hand over the box and smiled as blue magic flowed over it. "Now no one from this world except for me can open this box."

She looked at Ilosovic and smiled touching his cheek with her hand when she noticed him staring at her "don't look at me like that Ilosovic, or I'll have to kill you."

Ilosovic's eyes widened "like what your majesty?"

Nernia smiled and leaned in closer to Ilosovic and whispered "like your falling in love, or knowing you, falling in lust, don't be stupid enough to do that with me Ilosovic, the men I sleep with, they become clingy and when they become clingy I need to put them out of my misery, sleeping with me, would only mean your death."

Her words had a tone in them that was slightly seductive, but anyone who heard what she said would have heard the ice in her voice and in her eyes.

Ilosovic gulped a little. "You mean…?"

Nernia smiled but there was no warmth in it only ice. "Yes Ilosovic Stayne. I've killed my own former lovers."

She took her hand off his cheek and walked towards the door to the hall way, ready to head out of battle. She stopped at the door and turned to look at him "Are you coming or are you going to stand there like an idiot?!"

Ilosovic followed after her down the hall way, so lost in thought that he didn't notice the brown eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

Macie looked out the window of her cell as she watched Nernia's army ride away fighting with her chains even more.

Half an hour passed before she heard an amused voice say "Fighting them wont do you any good Mace."

Macie's eyes widened and she looked out her cell and directly into dark brown eyes "Jamey?" she whispered "James? Is… is it really?"

James smiled at his cousin and said "oh come now, you really don't think that I don't love my own cousin and best friend enough to visit now do you?"

He held up two keys and Macie's jaw dropped "Nernia just left them some place where you could get them?"

He smirked as he opened the door to the cell "dear god no. she put them in a magical box so that the only person from this world that could open it was her."

Macie frowned "but then how did you?"

He smirked impishly up at her as he began unlocking her chains on her wrists and ankles "I'm not from this world now am I Mace?"

Macie shook her head "how the hell did you even know I was here?"

James smirked "you rode right past me on your horse a few hours ago, so I followed you."

Macie hugged James tightly as soon as she was free "Thank god you came!"

James smiled "Come on lets go before its too late."

* * *

the next chapter should be longer, at least i hope so, and were gonna finally hear Macie and Chess confess their feelings for each other.

Review Please :D


	17. Confession of Love

Alright! chapter 17 is up at LAST!

Disclaimer: I only own Macie, James and Nernia

* * *

Chapter 17: Confession of Love

Nernia's fight with the queens of Underland had already begun, she had gone after Chessur first, Ilosovic was going after Melaina, Kika was already dead having been the first to fall.

Nernia fought Chessur and then knocked him on his Knees before her and just smiled at him "she really loves you Chessur, all that time you could have had her and now, you will never be able to tell her how you feel." She raised her sword up as the fighting went on around her but before she could bring her sword down on Chessur's head a sharp pain ran across her hands, She cried out and dropped her sword holding her hands to her chest.

An arrow had gone right across her knuckles, Nernia snarled at the pain and looked up to see who had been the cause of the Arrow and her eyes opened wide to see Macie riding on her horse towards the battle holding a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Chessur saw Macie on the horse and smiled in spite of himself, of course she would come, she was too stubborn to stay down for long. Nernia snarled "that's not POSSIBLE!"

But then her eyes and Chess' widened as they both saw that Macie wasn't alone on the horse.

Nernia grabbed her sword to stab Chessur but her sward was blocked by Macie's.

Macie fought Nernia and pushed her away from Chess as James raced over to him and helped him up. But both boys were watching the fight as if hypnotized.

Macie was slow to Chess' horror but she was holding her own well enough, but no one was expecting what happened next.

Ilosovic, who had knocked out Melaina snuck up behind Macie and stabbed her in the side.

She gasped and fell down clutching her side Ilosovic went to diliver the killing blow but to the surprise of everyone, Nernia stabbed him in the chest "you failed me Knave, and I told you what would happen if you did!"

Nernia went to kill Macie herself but then was stopped by James who stopped her with a sword he stole from her armory.

He pushed her away from Macie and right onto Hatter's sword.

* * *

Chess went to Macie and held her in his arms. She was gasping for breath and she smiled as she looked up at him "Hey Chess."

He could smell the potion that Ilosovic had used on her and shook his head "Your foolish foolish girl! What were you thinking riding into battle when you had your senses drugged with a potion?!"

She smiled up at him and said "I couldn't let you die Chess, I had to be sure you would live." She sat up a little in his arms and kissed him on the lips "I love you Chess." She murmured.

Chessur smiled and whispered "I love you too Mace"

Macie blinked slowly "I… feel sleepy."

Chessur shook his head "No Mace, I need you to stay awake with me now okay?! Don't fall asleep on me."

Macie looked up at Chessur again before everything went black and she fell into his arms, unconscious.

* * *

Don't worry still more chapters to come! Review please?


	18. Talking

Disclaimer: i don't own Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Chapter 18: Talking

Macie opened her eyes and then groaned and closed them again after being blinded by the brightness of the white room.

"I told her majesty that we should just make this your room permanently, you certainly spend enough time in this room."

Macie turned to the voice and slowly opened one eye, sure enough there was Chess looking as irritated as he sounded.

"That's funny, I seem to remember you having a tone of concern in your voice when I passed out." She muttered.

"That was when I thought you were dying; you're alright now, so now I get to yell at you. What the HELL were you thinking?!"

She winced as her head rang "Not so loud Chess, my head feels like its' been kicked and beaten."

Chessur glared at her waiting for a response. She took a deep breath and asked "Is there more than one thing you wish to yell at me about?"

Chessur glared while he let the silence drag on for a moment "You went to Nernia, knowing full well it was a trap?! And then if that wasn't enough, the foolish girl that you are, you had to ride into battle while drugged! What if he had hit your heart? He could have killed you Macie!"

Macie sat up and stared at him "I know that, I knew that I could die going into that fight! But how could I just run away and do nothing?! Everyone tells me that I am going to make an amazing queen of Underland one day, but how can I be queen, if I run away when I need to stand and fight?!"

Chessur groaned "And willingly walking into Nernia's trap?!"

Macie smiled "Have you really not realized that I would do anything for you at this point?! I love you Chess, more than anything else in the world. Do you not realize that?"

Chessur sighed and put his hands on her cheeks and then kissed her gently. "We are not done with this discussion."

Macie smirked "Of course not." She stiffened for a moment and asked "James… is he still here?"

Chessur smirked "Yeah he's here, says he's not leaving until he's sure your okay."

Macie sighed and settled against the head of the bed "how is everyone? Mom, dad, mally, you?"

Chessur sighed "We lost a few, but thankfully only a few. Your parents are alright but… Mace… Kika is gone"

Macie closed her eyes and shook her head "how is dad taking it?"

Chessur sighed "not all that well, he was even more on edge when we didn't know if you were going to make it."

Macie sighed and looked at Chess "Who else did we lose?"

A woman's voice answered from the door "We also lost Frederick and another mage from my army."

Macie looked over and saw that standing in the doorway of the room, were the two Queens of Underland. It had been Melaina who had spoken "Your Majesties" Macie said.

Melaina smiled and came over to her "I know if Kika were still here she would have wanted to see to your healing herself, as it is, I chose to do it in her stead, you had all of us worried Macie"

Mirana smiled at Macie "Though no one was as worried as Chessur was, except for your parents."

Macie groaned "I'm so in for it, Mom is going to ground me for the rest of my life!"

Chess smirked at the tone of horror in Macie's voice on the last word. "You deserve it, I have never seen Alice so panicked."

"Yeah, she was so distraught that she didn't realize I was in Underland until you were better."

Macie looked over again and smiled at James "Hey you."

James smiled and walked over kissing Macie's forehead when he reached her. "Hey Mace, they say your going to make a full recovery except for a scar."

Macie smiled "Oh! You know me Jamey, I'm too bloody stubborn to die!"

James smirked "How are you feeling?"

Macie smirked "Like my head is being used to sound a bell." she said making them all laugh.

"How long have I been out?" Macie whispered to Melaina.

The Black Queen sighed and said "You've been asleep for over a week. One of the side effects of the potion the Knave gave you, is if you fight and struggle, if you use a lot of energy, your body, and mind will be exhausted."

Macie sighed "And how bad was the damage done by Ilosovic?"

Melaina smiled "Actually not that bad, he missed your heart and your lungs, and only nicked your intestines, I was able to use magic to close that up."

Macie smiled as well "So when can I get up and move?"

Melaina shook her head "Not until tomorrow I would say, you should try to get some more rest."

Macie nodded and Mirana said "I'll go get your parents."

Macie smiled in gratitude and thanked Mirana as she left.

It wasn't long before Alice and Tarrant came in. Alice hugged Macie gently and kissed her forehead "I'm glad your awake sweetie."

"Indeed" Tarrant agreed "it is good to see you awake, and not asleep with pale skin and the blood and-"

His voice had gotten higher and he had started talking faster as he did sometimes when he got exited and both Alice and Macie had to cut him off at the same time

"Tarrant!" Alice had cried.

"Dad!" Macie had exclaimed.

Tarrant said, after taking a minute to calm down, "I'm fine."

Macie smiled and rested again against the head of the bed as he parents told her what had happened before she had shown up at the fight.

* * *

Review please.


	19. Macie's Coronation

Disclaimer: i only own Macie James and Melaina

* * *

Chapter 19: Macie's Coronation

Macie took a deep breath in, today was the day that she would officially be crowned as the Princess of Underland, heir to the Queens. And she was absolutely nervous.

She tried various different ways of calming down but none of them worked, James was watching her pace the room with a very amused smile on his lips.

Macie paused her pacing and glared at him "Sooo helpful you are Jamsie!" she said sarcastically using the nickname she knew he absolutely hated.

James just smirked "I know I am." He then rolled his eyes when Macie started pacing again "For the love of God Mace! Calm down, all of Underland knows' that you're the future Queen. This is just to make it official!"

Amazingly enough, his words calmed her. He was right after all, this was only to make everything official.

She smoothed her dress a bit, it was a deep emerald green that looked very much like the dress she had been wearing when she arrived in Underland the first time, except for the color difference, she suspected her father had something to do with that.

The trumpets began and Macie took a deep breath, James smiled and held his arm out to her to escort her.

When they arrived in the bright throne room she walked on her own to the three thrones sitting on the dais, and knelt before the two queens standing before their respective thrones.

Mirana and Melaina each took one of her hands helped her rise to her feet and motioned for her to sit in the center throne between the black and white ones.

Macie didn't really remember much of the ceremony only that at some point in there she had said the words that she was expected to say, promising to one day govern the people of Underland with a loving heart. And that a crown had been placed on her head at some point.

She was leaning on a balcony railing looking up at the night sky, when she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled knowing who it was "I thought I would feel different, more confident or something." She confided in Chessur, who was in his man form.

Chess smiled "You're still Macie, that won't ever change."

Macie smiled and turned around and kissed him softly feeling at peace with him.

A week later Macie leaned against the same balcony railing looking at the sunset and admiring the beauty of the landscape in front of her.

"Well this looks very familiar." said James behind her.

Macie turned to look at him and smiled. This was almost exactly like their goodbyes before, in reverse this time though, tomorrow morning James was going home, and Macie would be staying behind.

James came up beside her and smiled nudging her playfully. "Come on cheer up, it's not like I'll never come back, I plan on visiting you regularly."

Macie sighed "But it will never be the same."

James nodded "I know, but we can't have everything we want in life Mace."

Macie nodded and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled and hugged her gently. "Your life is here, my life, is back home."

Macie squeezed her eyes trying to hold back tears as she hugged him.

The next morning the goodbyes were even harder, even the friends who didn't know James very well were having a hard time saying goodbye.

That night Macie leaned on Chess for emotional support as he rubbed her arms and reminded her that James planed on visiting.

Macie smiled knowing Chess was right, James would be back and in the meantime she had her own friends, who would be there for her whenever she needed them. She looked up at Chess and kissed him thinking that, in this moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

A.N. this was a whole lot shorter than i meant it to be, i thought about doing an Epilogue but decided against it in the end, it would not have been very happy in my own opinion, i may change my mind at a later date but in the meantime i am ending this story here, i hope you liked this chapter and i apologize for it taking so long, my hard drive crashed and i lost everything on my computer.


End file.
